Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Thus, the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games.
Another concept that offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement is collectability. Everyone enjoys collecting and most people have one or more favorite items, tangible or otherwise, they like to collect. They may not actually need the items they collect, but merely finding and possessing these items provide a certain appeal and enjoyment. Examples of items people like to collect include art, cars, coins, comic books, dolls, hats, stamps, and trains, to name a few. Special interest groups and even entire industries (e.g., the baseball card industry) have been formed to facilitate collection and trading of certain items.
Accordingly, a need exists for a gaming machine that can build on the enjoyment and excitement people derive from finding and collecting. The present invention is directed to solving this need and other problems.